Legend of the Divine Wind Alchemist
by PiecesOfEight
Summary: Ed hears of the mythical Divine Wind Alchemist, and is intent on learning more. But will the truth be his blessing or his curse?


**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA (As fun as that might be). Ali Linara is my character.**

"Al, have you ever heard the legend of the Divine Wind Alchemist?" Edward had thought about that girl's words or a long time. He still couldn't remember the story of which she spoke. He looked up at his younger brother and continued to scan the bookshelves. _All these books on Alchemy, and nothing about the legend?_ Ed couldn't understand it. It could be forbidden, but he still couldn't fathom why.

Al looked over at his brother, "No, I can't say I have. Why? What's it about?" Al seemed interested enough, but Ed couldn't answer his question. He hadn't heard the legend either, and Colonel Mustang was tight lipped about it. Ed remembered the last time Mustang had been like this. It was about Dr. Tim Marcoh. Ed knew the colonel was hiding something.

Ed could see a misty light, cast by the moon on a dewy garden. On a stone bench, a young girl with flowing brown hair sat quietly. Her hands were cupped around a locket, but they seemed a strange colour. As he approached the girl, she had looked up at him, her eyes like voids. There were no eyes, and beyond them he could see the Gate, and feel himself being sucked into the void…

"Brother! Are you alright?" Ed awoke from his strange dream, feeling himself being shaken the icy steel hand of his brother. Ed was drenched in sweat, and his lip was quivering. There was something about the dream; it had seemed so real… "Brother?" Al asked tentatively. He could see his brother was battling some inner force. "Colonel Mustang wanted to see you. It was about some legend…?"

Ed's head snapped up, causing immediate pain in his neck. His breath became uneven, his voice ragged and scratchy. He could feel the breath catch in his throat and only managed to utter a short question, the only question that existed to him. "The Divine Wind Alchemist…?"

As he sauntered to the office at the end of the hall, Ed mentally calmed himself down. He was having enough trouble slowing down his walk, resisting the urge to run, flat out, to the Colonel's office. He knocked on the door, almost splintering the wood with his automail. Upon the call to enter the room, Ed almost swung the door off its hinges. Mustang's face held the similar expression of secrecy, and the smugness of holding information you would kill for was present. Ed felt a strong desire to punch Mustang's face into the wall, but held himself back, sitting down at the edge of a chair, ready to spring out of his seat. Mustang opened his mouth to speak, but Ed vocalized his thoughts first. He could hear his own voice, raspy and scratchy. "Do you know the legend?"

Mustang smiled at the attention in Ed's voice. He could see that the young Alchemist's fixation with the Philosopher's Stone had been broken by his obsession with this fairytale. "Yes," he began, his smile slipping into a smirk. "We have found someone who knows the story, but she isn't in Central. She left the city yesterday. Her name is…"

The young blond stopped Mustang's words, finishing the sentence for him. "Ali Linara." Ed could remember her. She was the girl in his dream, he knew she was. She was the girl who knew o the Divine Wind Alchemist. He remembered her soft voice, as it had been playing a quiet melody in his mind. He could see her windswept brown hair, shining in the sunlight. She had been the one haunting him for the past three days. "So we have to go to Liore again, don't we?"

Mustang looked taken aback. He had never known someone to already have the information he was giving. "Yes, she went there to see a friend. She was only going to be there the one day, then she was actually going to Resembool to see the Rockbells." Ed looked stricken.

"She knows the Rockbells?" _And we have to return to Resembool so soon…_ Ed left the room a few minutes later after obtaining some excess information. He and Al began to pack a few things into a small bag, and left for the train station. They sat on the train in near silence, playing Poker and occasionally wondering how their hometown had changed. The train didn't reach Resembool until the sun was setting. Ed looked out the window, wondering what he would say to Ali, Winry, Pinako. He watched the amber glow of the sun behind the trees as the fields were cast into darkness.

This is only my second fic and my first one written by myself. Read and Review please?


End file.
